youtuber_realityfandomcom-20200213-history
JackSucksAtLife
is a shitty houseguest in YouTuber Big Brother 3. pewdiepie sucks sub to T-series Game History Jack's social game was unknown and has became a floater ever since he has entered the game. He came very close in competitions but failed to win them each one he competed in. In week 3, the Demonization cuz he suck Icon Cat selected Jack for immunity meaning he couldn't be nominated for the week. In week 5, he finally won his first competition at the survivor themed HOH competition. He used his HOH power to nominate Vanoss and Shane for eviction and with Mariel being a third nominee since she did the worst in the competition. However, she managed to win the POV, sealing both Vanoss and Shanes fate. Vanoss was evicted in a 7-0 vote. Jack became HOH in week 7, this time he nominated Trisha and Kayla up for eviction. Jack's ally Thomas won the POV and keep the nominations the same, which later lead to Trishas eviction in a 4-2 vote. Jack struggled to win competitions in his finals weeks as a contestant, but managed to make it to the final 6, where he was allied with half of the contestants. He then entered the final 5 with his strongest ally, Delphron eliminated from the game. At the vampire competition, Jack lost to the eventual runner up Gloom as Thomas Sanders then won the Head of Household competition. Thomas then proceeded to nominate the two women left, Colleen and Gloom up for eviction. Jack once again failed to win the POV and instead, Shane, who was strong allies with both nominees won the POV and used it on Colleen. This forced Jack's fate against Gloom and he was evicted in a close 2-0 vote. He placed 5th and became the 7th jury member. Voting History Notes * In Week 11, Jack was nominated for eviction but he received no vote against. HOH History In Week 5, the houseguests were split into 2 tribes for the week. In the fishing competition, he performed the best in his tribe and was crowned the new HOH. Due to the twist where whoever is on the winning tribe couldn't be nominated for the first ceremony, his only options were to nominate neither Vanoss, Shane, Delphron or Gloom. He decided to nominate Shane and Vanoss for eviction, with his target being Vanoss. Mariel was named a third nominee since she finished last in the competition. Vanoss and Shane would become final nominees as Mariel would win her third POV and save herself. Vanoss ended up getting unanimously evicted in a 7-0 vote, making Jacks' first week as HOH successful. In Week 7, the houseguests competed in a Rock Climbing challenge. Jack was among the four who completed the competiton entirely, the others being Delphron, Mariel, and Trisha. However, Jack won the HOH after finishing it the fastest of the four. He proceeded to nominate Kayla and Trisha for eviction, with his target on the latter. Thomas went on to win the POV, and decided to not use it, keeping the nominations the same. Trisha was ultimately evicted by a 4-2 vote, making Jack's second HOH week a success. Competition History Trivia *Jack was last male houseguests of his season to be nominated. *Jack is the first male houseguest to win 1 HOHs. **Each time he was HOH, his targets were always evicted. Category:Male Contestants Category:Big Brother Houseguest Category:Big Brother 3 Houseguest Category:Contestants Category:5th Place